Confusionz
by Wakor
Summary: The dragon Harmonia silently dreams of a perfect world, this is the world of Sorienth, or Flight Rising. That is pretty much all you need, to describe it.


Harmonia laid in her nice padded bed free from the distractions, the nois

e from her clan mates. She laid comfortably only hearing the only faint maelstrom in the distance. She slowly drifted into sleep listening to the soothing whistling of wind through the cracks in the wall. She enjoyed her dreamscape, it was the only thing more confusing than her own body coloring.

Her little pile of gleaming treasures next to her she drifted to her place. She walked slowly through a field of reeds, in the sky flew a castle of kites. She watched as the beautiful silhouette of the castle waved across the sky. Harmonia was picking wildflowers that commonly grew around the reeds.

The reeds buzzed with activity as birds and bees darted from flower to flower. Harmonia's long fur blew in the wind as she watched the dream develop. A long slender tree to her left swayed in the wind as she went to sit in the tree's shade. The tree's top bent down to the ground and rooted itself the cliff.

A wooden door formed where the tree bends to the ground making the tree a frame. A doorknob appeared out of a flower that sprouted from the door. Harmonia reached behind a rock and pulled out a pot one that was actually bigger than the rock. She put the flowers she had picked up into the pot and placed it on the mysterious table that she had asked for as a hatchling.

She pulled a key from her fur and put it in the door's lock and turned it. She opened the door and walked through, she appeared on the other side a few feet from the shore of a body of water. Glass bubbles with scrolls in them floated at the surface, she picked one up and popped it. The scroll landed in her hand, she opened it and read the contents, "Duck! -Tidelord"

Harmonia ducked as a bright yellow and orange Griffon flew past. The griffon landed next to the dragon and "_Cawed"_. Harmonia waved and said, "Come along now."

She walked across the sandy beach, she now had a sunhat and an umbrella. Harmonia walked for awhile until she reached a area not covered in crabs. She took a large blanket from her mane and unrolled it. The blanket was just big enough for her griffon, the familiar laid down. She on the other hand just laid in the warm sand.

The water washed up on shore going right around the griffon and Harmonia. Harmonia wished for something cold, as the sand was warm and the sun was above her. The wind was non existent but her mouth was surprisingly dry. She pulled a glass from her fur, and set it on the sand. The cup filled with yellow sour liquid, "Eh something else…" sighed Harmonia quite contently.

The liquid changed color into a caramel colored bubbly drink. The sound of something falling caught Harmonia's attention. Something plopped into her drink. She looked into the drink to see two icecubes, she nodded and picked the drink up and sipped it. The dream faded a bit as a low rumble shook the dream.

She looked up into the sky to see out of her own, actual, solid eye. the window a thunderstorm was nearby. She could see the clouds in the moonlight. She looked back to her drink as her dream materialized. She stood up and walked across the water. She reached the middle and jumped about thirty feet in the air. She curled up and proceeded with a cannon ball, she hit the water and she went through it like air.

She appeared in a room full of treasure and landed on a pile of gems. She walked over to a wardrobe that had fallen on its side, she opened it to find many different pieces of clothing. She pulled a chest out of the wardrobe. It really was just a bit bigger than her arm, she opened it and plunged her arm into the chest down to her shoulder.

The noise of toppling books and clashing metal was heard as she moved her arm in the chest. She grabbed something with a circular handle and pulled on it. A key came out along with a pile of magnets. She pulled the key from the magnets and went over to a pile of obsidian. She cleared away the pile exposing a trap door.

She turned the key in the lock, she opened the door as flames jumped from the door. She struggled to close it but did it. She felt her face get singed a bit but the was alright. She moved the lock to the other side with some trouble, the opened it downwards and fell through the door.

She opened her eyes to piercing daylight, she brushed her face to feel burned hair. Looking to her left still laying down, she saw a gaping smoldering hole in the wall. On the other side was a red and yellow guardian dragon with smoldering embers coming from him with every snore. "_**Snore!**_" Flames sprouted from his nose with the exhale.

"Oh Resplandor, you blasted volcano!" she cursed. She Placed a metal plate on the hole and placed a heavy rock in front. She laid her head back and went quickly back into her place.


End file.
